Valiant-class large cruiser
*Reyes-McLees Corporation .}} |operators= |class before= |class after= |subclasses= |cost= |built range= |in commission range= |total ships building= |total ships planned= |total ships completed= |total ships cancelled= |total ships active= |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type=Cruiser |length=1,518 metres (4,980 ft) |width=373 metres (1,220 ft) |height=496 metres |mass=14.8 million metric tonnes |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=* Apex-I 482A *Secondary Mark-III GENESIS fusion drives |slipspace drive=K8ME Beagle |slipspace speed=1.9 lightyears/day |poweroutput= |power=XM-981 heavy |shield gen= |hull=254 centimetres of |sensor= |target= |navigation=UNA-uplinked |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=* (2) * (8) * (12) * (12) * (7) * (80 pods of 35 missiles each) * (12 pods of 20 missiles each) * (6 silos of three missiles each) |complement=* (~150 men) * (~180 men) * (12) *GA-TL1 Longswords (7 C711 interceptors, 4 C709 bombers) * (14) |crew=1,460 sailors |skeleton=*67 sailors * |passengers= |capacity= |consumables=*Fully stocked: seven months *Emergency supplies: one week |othersystems= |era=* * |role=*Assault *Command |notes= }} .}} The Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser ( : CB/'CBCValiant''s outfitted with a command suite have their HCS changed to the latter.), incorrectly called the ''Valiant''-class battleship', was the heaviest model of utilised by the during the . Introduced as a compromise between a and a , it is equipped with incredible amounts of lighter-tier weapons such as missiles rather than battleship-scale guns. Heavily armed, versatile and capable of engaging a large fleet at once, they became a favourite of admirals and frequently served as flagships for prestigious fleets. The ''Valiant was originally launched in , however, excessive production costs and issues with incorporating it's next-generation meant that only those currently under construction were allowed to be produced. However, a lack of feasibility would see all Valiant-class cruisers stricken from the UNSC Navy rolls and partially scrapped; however, they would be saved as the rapidly increased in escalation. Augmenting and task forces, a small but famous handful would be converted into fleet command ships, becoming a favourite of admirals who disliked the larger supercarriers but felt existing command ships were too lightly-armed. They would be deployed above the most well-fortified rebel worlds as well as strongholds of the Colonial Military Administration as the UNSC usurped its authority. Operational History Development and Decommissioning The origins for the Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser lay in the , more than three decades before the first ships of the class would even be built. Despite the emerging signs of unrest and political tension that would later bring about the , for the most part, human space had settled into a wave of peace, and prosperity. The UNSC, continuing to use stagnating equipment and ships even despite some advances being brought out by the some fifty years before, had expanded their dominion to encompass the . This was against the whims of the Colonial Military Administration (CMA), who were growing increasingly discontent with the UNSC's efforts to usurp them and took to thoroughly modernising their military to oppose future pushes from their rival. Disregarding this, the UNSC saw no need to update their navy or most of their military forces, believing that they could quickly crush the CMA if push came to shove. Regardless, the need for a small number of heavily-armed modern ships was a necessity they couldn't afford to ignore. After witnessing the success of their being undercut by the CMA's newly-adopted , they decided to unveil the "Special Prototype, hEavy Assault and Rearmament (SPEAR)" program. This project encouraged the Core's shipwrights to work together to create a heavy capital ship that could beat several smaller cruisers. They requested for cutting-edge technology to be used, with the design still be capable of being upgraded over a century to top-of-the-line specifications. Nominations had to be entered by July 4, ; unfortunately, this was pushed back due to the lack of interest from private entities. Only two companies were interested in the SPEAR Program. The PassiGear Manufacturing Company, most famous for building the , accepted the contract and began work on a three-kilometre giant that would act as a mobile gun battery. Later, the -based , having been carefully expanding their facilities while also producing licensed Phoenix-classes, tasked their design team with releasing a more conventional cruiser class. Layout Specifications Propulsion and powerplant Armament Armour and Superstructural Supports Reactor Countermeasures Ships of the Line Gallery VALCOMP2.jpg|Different views of the Valiant. Valiant on patrol.jpg|A Valiant leading a small but powerful battle group. Valiant.png|The layout of the Valiant. Valiant_Covenant.jpg|A Valiant attacking a Covenant staging area. Coles_Last_Stand.png|An artist's recreation of Preston Cole's Last Stand. Fleet_Battles_-_Valiant_and_frigates.jpg|The UNSC Valiant and escorts orbiting Reach. UNSC Remarks Notes Category:Cruiser classes